The Banished Legend
by Icyeel
Summary: After being betrayed by the goddess thought he could count on most, the Hero of Olympus is banished to Tartarus. 30 years later he sets foot on Earthen soil. What shall he do? (Note: This is my first fanfiction, Please go easy on reviews, and Percy and Annabeth never got together)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames are NOT appreciated. And reviews are encouraged! I'm sorry if you think I'm coping anyone but I'm not trying to copy anyone. To avoid any further copyright issues I'm going to say this right now:**

** I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF IT'S RESPECTABLE CHARACTERS **

**Enjoy! **

**-Icyeel**

Chapter 1.

A lone figure walked across an empty plain scattered with bloodstains. The sounds of screams of agony could be heard in the distance. This place is known as Tartarus, and that lone figure is known as Perseus Jackson.

Perseus "Percy" Jackson was a hero in the world of the Greek and Roman gods. He had defeated many titans including the titan king himself and also had defeated numerous giants and Gaea not to mention the countless monsters he had slain. But a tragic happening destroyed the life of Percy Jackson.

_Flashback 30 Years _

_Percy Jackson was in his cabin, tapping his fingers to a beat. The Giant war had just ended and Percy was happy with the amount of peace that had come at the end. When Percy was about to close his eyes and doze off a bright light enveloped him and Percy found himself standing in the middle of the Olympian throne room and surrounded by some angry looking gods_

"_PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU HAVE BEEN ACCUSED OF TREASON AGAINST THE GODS BY BEING A SPY FOR GAEA AND KILLING OUR DEMIGODS WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED! FOR THIS YOU WILL BE SENT TO TARTARUS!" The king of the gods, Zeus bellowed._

_Percy stared at the gods with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that after everything he's done for them. He immediately turned to Artemis, he had been fighting Gaea with him, he knew that she would plead for him._

_"Artemis, tell them that they're wrong, I was fighting with you when I was against Gaea, wasn't I? I couldn't kill any demigods on our side." Everyone turned to Artemis. Artemis refused to meet Percy's eyes._

_"Father, Perseus was never with me during the battle. I say he is guilty."_

_ The huntress said. Percy's mount fell open, he couldn't believe that the goddess he could rely on most just basically sent him to hell. Artemis refused to turn back to look at Percy. Zeus turned to Percy with a look of hate. Percy looked around, only the gods he'd pissed off looked happy about it. The others didn't look happy, Hestia and Hades looked the most upset with what Artemis said. They started to whisper to each other. Before Percy could think of what they were talking about Zeus' voice sounded._

"_YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED, PREPARE FOR TARTARUS!" Zeus threw his bolt at the ground. The floor under Percy gave away dropping Percy into a black chasm. Percy couldn't even yell. He was still shocked from everything. He slowly watched the hole from the floor of the throne room getting smaller as the events that just happened were trying to make sense in his head._

_Flashback end_

Percy Jackson had arrived in Tartarus 3 days later from such a long decent. Monsters had immediately tried to attack him until they realized his scent and then they avoided him. Percy Jackson had become a figure to avoid for the monsters after the amount of monsters he sent back here. Even Kronos seemed to stay away with a grudging respect for him. Percy, alone and tired did the only thing he could do: he trained. From that day forward he trained with his sword until when he had asked all the titans in Tartarus to fight (Most agreed happily, thinking that they were going to destroy the Hero of Olympus) he would still be able to overcome them, even Kronos. His water powers grew so strong that he could lift the River Styx and freeze with no more than labored breath afterward. During his fifth year in Tartarus he had found that he could summon fire and shadows, apparently Hestia and Hades had blessed him. So he trained those powers until he could summon a firestorm and was able to bring the shadows to him. The year after that Percy realized that he didn't feel older or such, then he realized he had become immortal somehow when the titan Perses got a hit on him. On his 10th year he sought out Tartarus, the primordial being. He had finally found him and was able to defeat him in battle after 10 long days of almost non-stop fighting.

_Flashback_

"_You have defeated me young hero, what do you seek?" An old entity called Tartarus said as he got up from his knee and wincing from a wound._

"_I wish for your blessing" Percy said. Tartarus nodded and put his hand over Percy and black energy went into Percy. Percy immediately felt stronger and knowledge filled Percy's memories. Percy looked at the primordial god of punishment. Tartarus gave him a small smile._

"_I figured it would be better if you knew how to use your powers" Percy gave a smile and bowed to the primordial in appreciation, thanks, and respect causing the said god's smile to grow. Percy left to find the titans. Maybe he could teach them something._

_Flashback End_

Percy then sought out each of the titans and fought them all again, this time he tried to correct them. He still defeated them and the titans continued to ignore Percy's advice until they got frustrated of Percy continuing to defeat them and started to incorporate his tips into their fighting skills. They were surprised about how effective his advice was. Their teamwork excelled drastically and their respect for Percy grew even though he kept defeating them but it was closer now. Percy was even able to talk to some of the more peaceful titans.

Percy's stealth skills increased immensely and he was able to sneak into Elysium where he would chat with his dead friends, he told them about his story and his time in Tartarus and they told him about their time in Elysium. It was now his 25th year from when he was sent to Tartarus and he would still train. One day when he was in Elysium he met three men. They said their names were Altair, Ezio, and Connor (**This is not a crossover, this is the only reference to AC, also I don't own them**). They gave him a wrist brace with a hidden knife on it. They taught him how to use it and soon Percy had mastered the hidden knife and was able to use the hidden knife and Riptide in perfect sync. Percy continued to train until nobody from Tartarus and Elysium could defeat him in battle.

In the underworld word about a legendary warrior spread from the pits of Tartarus and Elysium. Hades had caught onto this and became worried as word about the warrior's skill became greater and greater to the point where Hades would consult the rest of the gods about it. Thinking about Tartarus gave Hades memories about his favorite nephew. Despite not telling anyone, Hades and his sister Hestia had secretly blessed Percy before he was sent to Tartarus because they knew Percy was innocent and believed he would need the powers, but Hades did it also because the demigod had gotten him and Hestia a place on the Olympian council. The god of the underworld frowned when he remembered his son's reaction to the news. He had just stood there before flashing out. Nico barely came to the palace anymore. But Hades could understand, it's not every day that the brotherly figure in your life is sent to Tartarus. Hades sighed before flashing out to go visit his dear sister Hestia, he needed to tell her something.

Down below Hades' palace in Tartarus, a sound of stone grinding against each other resonated to the depths of Tartarus. The doors had opened fully and a figure in a dull blue cloak with a hint of green was the first to step out. For the first time in 30 years, Perseus Jackson stepped onto the soil of Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**WOW! I can't believe I got so many reviews so fast. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Constructive criticism is appreciated and flames are NOT appreciated. After today I will not be able to update as often due to work and other activities. I have no beta reader so I don't know how good this is :/ And remember:**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF IT'S RESPECTABLE CHARACTERS**

**Enjoy!**

**-Icyeel**

Ch. 2

_2 Months after Percy Jackson escaped Tartarus_

In the godly world of the Greek and Roman gods a rumor was spreading. Coming from the monsters, spreading to satyrs, and finally to the demigods was a tale about a man so powerful that Kronos himself could not overcome his skill. They say that his skills with the sword rival that of a primordial. Many monsters had disappeared across the country since the rumor spread.

The hunters of Artemis had been having a bad month. This month was supposed to be the most fun month for the hunters where they hunt down the biggest monsters in the country. So what might be the problem? The problem is that someone keeps getting to the monsters before them. When they would finally track down something like a drakon all they would find is a spoil of war. This infuriated the hunters immensely. They even vowed to hurt whoever took away their fun. Right now they were being stationed in a forest in Yellowstone; waiting for their mistress to come back from her council meeting.

_Olympian Throne room_

Hades was waiting for the council meeting to start when the voice off Thanatos sent a message to Hades. What he said made Hades pale.

_"Hades, the doors to Tartarus have opened for just 10 minutes until I closed them but something powerful escaped. More powerful than Kronos" _

Hades usually would just be slightly worried but if his suspicions are correct, that person might be his nephew; which worried him incase he seeks revenge. Artemis flashed into her throne. Hestia and Hades glared slightly at the goddess of the hunt because of what she did to their favorite nephew 30 years ago.

Zeus started the meeting "Does anybody need to say anything or are we done?" Hades stood up.

"I have something to say little brother" Zeus glared at Hades for calling him 'little' and everyone turned to the god of the underworld.

"Thanatos recently contacted me to tell me that the doors to Tartarus opened briefly." Everyone looked at him.

"And I believe that Perseus Jackson escaped Tartarus." The whole council became silent. Perseus Jackson became an unspoken topic over the years and they were shocked that Hades would mention that. Hermes was the first to break the silence.

"Shit we're screwed" Apollo nodded in agreement

Almost instantly the council erupted into murmurs except for one pale-faced moon goddess. She felt guilty for what she did to Percy but she had too. Artemis quickly flashed to her hunters to make sure that Perseus wasn't taking out his revenge on her hunters.

_Back down on Earth_

The shoes belonging to a certain man crunched through the forest. (**For some reason I was tempted to say that the guy was Triton or somthing…) **He bent down to one knee and traced the footstep with his hand. Percy immediately knew that this was an adult Hydra print. He smiled to himself, a good challenge. He started sprinting without making a sound. The sound of roaring could be heard in the distance. Percy picked up his speed until he came across the nine-headed dragon. It looked at him, for five straight seconds before lashing all nine of it's heads at him. Percy dove to the side before jumping onto the hydra's back. The hydra's heads swiveled around before diving at Percy. Percy smirked as he dove forward but was shocked when one of the heads hit him right into a nearby tree. Percy looked into the hydra's eyes. They were…intelligent. Then Percy noticed all the scars running across the hydra's body. With shock Percy realized that this was the _original _hydra. Percy grinned to himself as he sprinted forward; Riptide uncapped and waiting for a good fight.

_Back up to the Throne room_

Though Olympians were still muttering until Zeus stopped it.

"SILENCE, I have news too." Zeus stopped and looked at Poseidon before continuing.

"We inspected Perseus' crime further and" Zeus stopped again to look at Athena who nodded at him.

"We have discovered that Perseus is innocent." Pure silence. It lasted until it was broken by a great rumbling. The Olympians looked towards the god of the sea to see his eyes glowing with guilt until they were suddenly filled with rage.

"ARTEMIS! SHE SAID THAT PERCY WAS GUILTY!" and before anyone could stop him the enraged god of the sea flashed out.

_Hydra Fight_

Percy shot fire at the stump of the hydra's neck. The hydra roared in agony as another neck was seared by fire. It only had three heads left and was desperate to kill Percy.

The said demigod ran up one of the hydra's remaining necks hand ablaze with fire. He dodged a head and leapt up before striking down on the hydra's neck with riptide. The hydra roared as the celestial bronze sword cut through the monster flesh. Another head rolled to the ground. Before the hydra could grow another two heads Percy blasted fire into the stump. The hydra cried in agony as the remaining two heads shot towards Percy. Percy dove onto one of the hydra's heads causing it to swing rapidly, trying to get the son of Poseidon off. Percy quickly stuck his hidden knife into the hydra's eye and using all his force to drive riptide through the monster's neck. The sword cut through it like butter. Percy again shot the stump with fire leaving one head left. Percy turned only to dive to the side to avoid the acid shot from the hydra. The landscape around the battle was basically mush from the hydra trampling around and it's acid. Percy jumped to avoid the acid pools on the ground.

Percy again ran up the hydra's neck but before he could do anything silver arrows pierced the hydra. Percy looked behind him to see people with bows shooting at the hydra. Percy knew that these were not mortal hunters; these were the hunters of Artemis. Percy wasted no time as he bolted up and swung at the hydra's neck. The sword hit its mark with a sickening squelch. The monster roared one last time before falling to the ground. Percy quickly burned the stump and watched as the hydra's body disintegrated into yellow particles which were swept away by the wind.

Percy turned around to find about 20 girls in silver clothes pointing their bows at him; arrows loaded. A few of them Percy recognized; such as Thalia, Phoebe, and Atlanta. Thalia stepped forward aiming her bow at his head.

"Who are you _boy_" Thalia asked. Percy chuckled when he realized that he still had his cloak on. Apparently the hunters did not take this well seeing that they pulled back their arrows more.

"Answer me!" Thalia ordered. Percy just cracked a grin.

"So who are you hunter" Percy asked.

"Thalia" Percy's cousin said before the hunters released their arrows on the demigod.

**Ohhhh Cliffhangers.**

**I'm sorry if this doesn't satisfy your reading appetite.**

**-Icy **


	3. READ ME

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER (Sorry)**

**ON CHAPTER 2 I SCREWED UP THE STORY SEVERELY**

**REREAD CHAPTER 2 PLEASE**

**Again I'm sorry that this happened.**

**Shoutout to Avardsin for bringing my attention to it**

**-Icy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm back! Sorry for the mess up on Chapter 2 but that's been cleared up now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Constructive criticism is appreciated and flames are NOT appreciated and remember:**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF IT'S RESPECTABLE CHARACTERS**

**Enjoy!**

**-Icy**

Chapter 3.

As the hunters released their arrows Percy struck his palm onto the earth causing a circle of fire to erupt around him burning the arrows to ashes. The hunters stood shocked as Percy shadow traveled to each one and putting them to sleep quickly until Thalia and Phoebe were the only ones left. They quickly brought out their silver hunting knives and crouched into a defensive position. Percy attacked Phoebe with Riptide only to have her block it with one of the knives and she brought the other up to strike Percy in the chest but Percy used his hidden blade to block it and flick the knife from the hunter's hand. Thalia tried to intervene but Percy just spun around, dodging Thalia's knife and going behind Phoebe. Before Phoebe could turn around Percy sent a strike to the hunter's head; making her fall unconscious. Percy turned to face his cousin. She looked at the demigod with a look of hate and fear. Percy sighed.

"I'm sorry Thals but I have to do this" Thalia immediately froze at his voice. She recognized that voice so well. Percy took this chance to knock Thalia out, but felt slightly guilty when he heard Thalia say his name. The demigod felt a powerful presence enter and ducked just in time to miss the silver arrow that was aimed at his head. Percy spun around.

"How dare you attack the hunters of Artemis! You will perish _boy_" The goddess of the hunt screamed at Percy. The said person scowled.

"How dare you betray me after everything that I've done for you _Artemis_" Percy retorted. Artemis immediately froze. That voice. Tears started to well up when she realized who it was.

"Perseus-" Percy spun around and ripped the hood off his face. Artemis flinched at seeing the hate and betrayal in his eyes.

"Don't Perseus Me! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID" He roared in anger. Artemis had silent tears running down her face. She reached out to Percy.

"Wait! Perseus please listen to me!" She pleaded.

"You wasted your chance. Goodbye Artemis" The goddess tried to reach out but Perseus was already gone. The goddess sunk to her knees and wept into her hands, the guilt finally catching up with her. She looked when she felt a powerful presence enter to see an angry Poseidon. She gave him a questioning look.

"Listen here hunter, you have made an enemy of the sea. If you or your precious hunters go even _close_ to the sea; it will mean certain death. I know what you did to my son, how you betrayed him" The god of the sea said in a deadly calm voice. Artemis paled. She knew that Poseidon was not one to make empty threats.

Artemis wished could take it back. She wished she didn't have to betray the man she held the most respect for but she couldn't. Otherwise, _she _would've done terrible things to them.

_Flashback; 3 days before Percy's banishment_

_It was nighttime. The hunters were sleeping in their tents. The sun was setting and Artemis was getting ready to do her moon duties when she felt the strange undeniable urge to take a nap. Artemis looked at the sun and concluded that it would be about 45 minutes until she would have to take on her moon duties. She sat down and closed her eyes. That had been her mistake._

_Artemis could feel her dream self plunge into darkness. When her eyes accustomed to the dark she gasped in horror. Chained against the wall was her hunters Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo. The goddess looked around in rage to see who could've done this._

"_Hello little goddess, how do you like the view?" Artemis gasped. It couldn't be her. She was defeated two days ago. Unfortunately her suspicions were correct. The primordial goddess of the earth, Gaea stood infront of Artemis._

"_You can't be here, y-you should be sleeping." The moon goddess stuttered. Gaea laughed wickedly._

"_Foolish goddess, that demigod only put part of me back to sleep." Artemis paled. Gaea continued._

"_You may ask yourself why you are here. Well to answer your question. You're going to betray that insolent sea spawn." Artemis' eyes flashed with anger._

"_No! Why would I ever help you against Perseus! He is the best man left!" Gaea laughed wickedly again causing Artemis to shifted nervously._

"_I expected you to say that. Why do you think I have your little friends here. If you don't agree to my terms than look at what will happen to them." Artemis gasped in horror as she saw vision of Zoe and Bianca going through indescribable tortures. Artemis' eyes filled with tears. Gaea had her trapped._

"_I promise to the river Styx that I will let your little friends go back to Elysium without anything happening to them if you abide to my terms." Artemis look at Gaea with hate._

"_In three days the sea spawn will be accused of being a spy for me. He will ask you to plead for him because you were fighting with him that day. If you swear on the river Styx to say that he is guilty than I will keep my end of the bargain." Artemis was torn. She could either save her best friend and hunter from being tortured or have the greatest hero banished._

"_I-I-I agree to your terms" Gaea grinned and waved her hand, making Zoe and Bianca disappear while thunder could be heard in the distance signaling that the deal has been made._

_Artemis woke up with a feeling of dread of what she just did._

_Flashback End_

Artemis started to carry her hunters to their tents. She was thankful that Perseus only knocked them out, not kill them. She carried Thalia to her main tent. She sensed that her lieutenant was waking up. Artemis knew that she would have many questions, and she was right. As soon as Thalia woke up this is the first thing she said.

"Where's Percy?" Artemis involuntarily flinched when she heard his name before telling her that Perseus was gone. Thalia looked down.

"I still don't believe he was a spy. He was like a brother to me." The moon goddess hugged her lieutenant close.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Artemis said, determined to tell Percy the truth.

LINE BREAK

**(You're so lucky. I was thinking about ending it here but I thought it was too short)**

Percy concentrated on the place in front of him. He was calling for the shadows and fire.

Hades felt randomly compelled to flash to a place. It seemed to draw. The god of the dead decided to investigate.

In the Olympian throne room Hestia was feeling the same thing as Hades. Wondering what it was she flashed there.

Both gods had flashed at the same time to see a man in a blue-green seaish color cloak. They were both surprised when the man pulled both into a hug and said thank you. The gods looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Hades asked while Hestia nodded. The man face palmed as if remembering something. Both gods gasped and smiled when the smiling face of Percy Jackson appeared. They chatted for a little bit as if they were good friends until Percy asked.

"I forgot to ask, why did you bless me if I was a supposed 'traitor'." Hestia smiled and Hades grinned at him.

"We knew you would never do that and we guessed that you would need the skills." Percy nodded.

"They were very useful." Hestia's face morphed into a serious one.

"Perseus I know that you have mixed feelings about Artemis" Percy scowled at hearing her name.

"What about the goddess? She betrayed me" Hestia sighed.

"Perseus did you notice that she seemed somewhat reluctant to say it; as if someone forced her to say it." Percy's face morphed from disbelief to stoic.

"So what do you want me to do?" Percy asked.

"I know that you harbor a grudge against her, I myself would know especially, but go to her and see if she was forced into saying it." The god of dead said. Percy looked disbelieving at Hades then to Hestia, who nodded in agreement with Hades. Percy gave in. His shoulders slumped.

"Do I have too?" Hestia stifled a laugh. The mighty Percy Jackson sounded like a nine year-old complaining if he had to go to school.

"Yes Perseus, but before you do I believe that your mother is not very happy with you right now." Percy paled at the thought of his mom. Percy was about to flash out when Hades put a hand on his shoulder.

"Visit your father, he learned about what happened. He will forgive you." Percy nodded before disappearing in a shadow leaving the siblings. A random thought came to Hades.

"I wonder if Jackson's mother's cookies are as good as Nice says." Hades mused.

Hestia rolled her eyes and flashed in a flash of fire. Hades shadow traveled back to his palace to her his sister inside. He sighed, more quality 'family'

**YAY I'm finished. Longest chapter yet! I may advertise authors to you that I really like at the end of the chapter.**

**Today is Anaklusmos14. His stories are Amazing.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**-Icy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back! I hope you liked that cliffhanger! (Ducks to avoid thrown brick) or maybe not… Anyway thank you all for reviewing. Just gonna give a shoutout to Raceman1234 for helping me A LOT. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames are NOT appreciated. I thought about new reviews in the next chapter. What do you think? (Write in the reviews) To remind you again:**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF IT'S RESPECTABLE CHARACTERS**

**As always**

**Enjoy!**

**-Icy**

Chapter 5.

Percy walked down the streets if New York trying to find his house. You may wondering 'Why didn't he teleport there, after all it's HIS house.' Well because of everything from the past 30 years Percy might've forgot where he lived. But something very fortunate happened on the way there.

Minding his own business; the son of Poseidon walked down the street that was strangely vacant when he was suddenly thrown on to his back. He could feel something on his chest that felt like a hoof. 'Wait a minute, hoof?' Percy thought. He opened his eyes he didn't know he closed to see a familiar black steed. Percy asked cautiously.

"Blackjack?" The Pegasus neighed in glee as Percy's brain almost exploded from the messages to his brain.

"_BOSS! YOU REMEMBED ME! YOU CAME BACK! HAHA YES!" _Blackjack mentally yelled.

Percy grinned while rubbing his loyal Pegasus' head when a question crossed hi mind.

"Hey buddy, how come you seem so young? For all I know you seem like the same steed from 30 years ago." Percy swore that if pegasi could grin Blackjack's would spread from ear to ear.

"_Lord Poseidon actually immortalized me because he said I was one of the only reminders or you boss! Ain't that touching! I remind him of you!" _Percy grinned at his pegasus' enthusiasm; his mentality hasn't seemed to change in any way.

"Hey Blackjack want to come visit my mom with me?" Percy asked his steed. Blackjack's eyes bugged out as he screamed yes in Percy's mind. Percy laughed at his reaction, a memory popped into his head. When Blackjack was at Percy's house once his mom made these blue donuts for him. His Pegasus now treated his mom like the goddess of donuts. The demigod and Pegasus arrived at Percy's door soon after. Percy took a deep breath, he wasn't sure how his mom and Paul would react to his arrival after a 30 year disappearance. After an encouraging hoof from Blackjack the son of Sally Jackson knocked on his door.

**(You know, if I stopped it here I wonder what the reviews would be like)**

Sally Jackson was telling her 12 year old son a story when there was a knock on the door. Sally was confused. Paul wasn't supposed to be home until 6, and the clock read 4:30 p.m. Sally went to open the door and froze when she did who answered.

Her son, Percy Jackson; who had been missing for thirty years just showed up at her house. Her first tears came out when he smiled sadly at her. Percy was almost thrown on his back when his mom bear hugged him. Percy now towered over his mother being 6'4 and looked down to see her step back, happiness shining in her eyes. Suddenly a voice sounded from inside the apartment.

"Mom who is it?" A young boy came into view. He had Paul's eyes and his mom's hair. His eyes went wide when he saw us.

"Mom who is that?" My mom smiled at him.

"Jordan this is your brother I was telling you about, Percy Jackson." If possible, Jordan's eyes became wider before he tackled Percy. To say that the demigod was impressed with Jordan's strength would be an understatement.

"I always wanted an older brother! Where were you all these years? Was everything mom said about you true?" Percy chuckled at the boy. He seemed like an Athena child. Then Jordan looked behind him. He gasped.

"I-I-Is that a winged horse!" Percy heard Blackjack say in his mind.

"_ITSA CALLED A PEGASUS YA HUMAN!" _Percy laughed. He scrunched up Jordan's hair.

"I'll explain everything you want to know later, right now I want to see how much this place has changed.

While Sally lead Jordan to his room Percy and Blackjack explored the living room. Percy smiled feeling the nostalgia. He was right about to visit his old room when a voice that sounded familiar came from behind him.

"Percy?"

The demigod turned around to see his father, the god of the sea otherwise known as Poseidon. Percy smiled weakly.

"Hey dad" For the third time that day Percy was crushed in a hug. Poseidon pulled back with tears in his eyes.

"I-I thought you were in Tar-" Percy smirked.

"I escaped dad." Poseidon grinned in pride and slapped him on the back.

"Only my kid could escape Tartarus" Percy laughed at his father's antics. The son of Poseidon had missed his family dearly actually including his friends from Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter. Percy's face became more serious.

"Dad, as much as you might want to, don't tell the Olympians that I'm out of Tartarus yet." Poseidon looked at his son in confusion.

"Why" Percy's face cracked into a mischievous grin.

"Because I'm going to make one hades of an entrance." Poseidon smiled at his son's antics.

"Alright but you still better contact me!" The earth shaker said before dissolving into a sea breeze.

_Several Blue donuts and hyperactive Blackjacks later_

Percy had finally gotten Blackjack out of his house. Percy was sure that the black Pegasus would stay in there forever because of his mom's donuts.

"_Com'on boss! Those were really good!"_ Percy chuckled but he had to go to one more place, one that he would rather not to.

"Let' s go Blackjack, we still have one more trip" Percy said as he flipped his hood over his head.

Line Break

Finding the hunters had been relatively easy. All Percy and Blackjack had to do were look for the campsite in the woods. It was at dusk and the hunters had probably set up camp by now. Percy knew that Artemis would start her moon duties soon so he had to hurry. He was now right over their camp.

"Hey Blackjack can you stay up here for a while?"

"_Sure boss, just don't get yourself killed" _Percy smirked before jumping off his Pegasus.

An earth shaking rumble was heard when Percy hit the ground. Of course he landed in the way where one fist is on the ground while he's kneeling. He heard the twang of a bow being strung and stood up to see several enraged hunters aiming their bows at him. He had the sudden sense of déjà vu. A pissed-looking moon goddess appeared infront of him. She glared at him murderously.

"Do you have a death wish boy?" Percy scowled at her.

"You're lucky that I came _moon goddess _if I had more of a choice I wouldn't have come at all!" Artemis looked like she was hit by a truck.

"Hunters! Drop your bows!" The hunters looked at their mistress in confusion. Artemis glared at them.

"NOW! And please go to your tents, I will handle this." The hunters seemed reluctant but complied when another glare was shot their way. Percy interrupted.

"Wait, Thalia Grace will accompany us." Said hunter glared at Percy for using her last name but followed them into Artemis' tent. As soon as they got in Thalia asked.

"Why is he there!?" She said pointing at Percy. Percy put on a mock look of shock.

"IS that how you treat your dear cousin after 30 years?! Jeez people these days." Thalia froze up before softly saying.

"Percy?" Said demigod flipped off his hood and grinned at his cousin.

"Hey Thals!" Before anything else could be said Percy was (again) tackled in a hug. He chuckled before being hit across the room by an electrified punch. Percy was still smiling, it was the same old Thalia.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT SENT FOR TARTARUS! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH NICO AND I HAVE MISSED YOU!" His cousin said as tears formed in her eyes. Percy pulled into a close hug. She pulled away after awhile still sniffing a little.

"I know that if you wanted to visit me you would've done it in secret. So why do you need to make a big entrance." Percy looked at Artemis who bit her lip.

"I was convinced by Hestia to hear you out, so tell me. What happened?" Artemis looked into Percy's eyes.

"A few days before you were banished I had a dream. I was in Tartarus." Percy looked surprised.

"Zoe and Bianca were hanging by chains on the wall." Percy's eyes darkened.

"Who did it." He growled.

"Gaea came and told me that you were going to be accused of treason. She remembered that I was the only one fighting with you. So she gave me a choice. Either have you be banished and have Bianca and Zoe released back into Elysium without a scratch or have you be saved and have Zoe and Bianca be tortured in horrible ways." Artemis' voice cracked at the end. She looked down, not being able to meet Percy's eyes.

"Do you swear on the river Styx that everything you said is true?" Percy asked softly.

"Yes, I Artemis goddess of the moon swear that everything that I've said is true." There was a pause before she was wrapped into a hug. To say Artemis was shocked would be an understatement.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" She stuttered out. Percy pulled away and looked at her.

"Because you did what was right. If I knew about that I would gladly be banished to Tartarus to save Bianca and Zoe. I'm sorry for being made at you Artemis" Artemis smiled at him. Percy's expression turned stern though before he stood up and walked towards the exit. Thalia stopped him.

"What are you doing kelp-head?"

Percy looked over his shoulder to look at his cousin. Thalia was unnerved by seeing Percy's dark green eyes; signaling that he was mad. He moved his gaze to Artemis who shifted slightly in her spot. Percy turned his head back and said.

"I'm going to make a primordial fade."

**AAhhhhhhh (Stretches) That took a long time. Anyway thank you for reading and today I have a link I want to share with you guys.**

art/The-Ten-Commandments-of-Fanfiction-Writing-338 112576

**I do not own that website or document that the link goes to.**

**I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**

**-Icy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back yet again! I don't really have anything to say other than thank you to all who review, followed, and favorite. Shoutout to Raceman1234 for giving me ideas and constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. And a reminder:**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF IT'S RESPECTABLE CHARACTERS**

**Enjoy!**

**-Icy**

Chapter 6

Percy breathed in the stale air of Tartarus. Memories of the past years came into his head. Getting into Tartarus had been relatively easy. His stealth skills had been enough. Ignoring the cries of agony and despair in the distance Percy continued on his way to a familiar black palace home to a very ancient entity when a familiar voice of an old friend was heard.

"Percy my friend! It has been not very long, what are you doing back in this horrible place." Iapetus said. Originally 'Bob' had been working in the underworld with Nico until Hades found out and sent him back. Iapetus had still remembered Percy when he was sent to Tartarus and helped the titans converse with the demigod which Percy was very thankful for. The son of Poseidon grinned at his friend.

"It has not been long indeed but as to why I am here is to kill Gaea" Iapetus' eyes went wide since Gaea is his mother and his friend just announced he was going to defeat her. Percy explained his intentions and at the end the titan nodded in understanding.

"My mother has not been the same ever since she was defeated, my brothers and sisters have feared that she is not right in mind. However you will need these." Iapetus pulled out two battle knives and handed them to Percy.

"My brothers and sisters would like to thank you, Our family has not been this close in a millennia so we would like to show our gratitude through these. They are fireproof and nearly indestructible and when you defeat an immortal you may absorb some of their powers." Percy was shocked. He hadn't expected this in the least.

"Tell your family of my thanks and I promise my friend that you will be out of this place soon." Iapetus smiled sadly and patted him on the back.

"Well my friend, I must take my leave" After a goodbye Percy continued his way to the palace. When he arrived the guards just let him in confusing Percy. The demigod soon arrived at the palace's throne room. Percy bowed to the entity as the entity smiled at him.

"Perseus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tartarus said.

"My lord, I wish to defeat Gaea" The primordial's eyes went wide in surprise. Percy explained why he wanted to again and Tartarus too nodded in understanding when he finished.]

"Very well Perseus, even though I used to love Gaea, she has changed and she keeps pestering me to let her free. You will find her under the dungeons, there is a hidden door on the North wall. Percy nodded and set off.

As Percy walked down the staircase leading to Gaea's prison the air became colder and it got darker until the only light came from strange green crystals that were incased in the wall. Percy finally ended up in what seems like a giant room of earth. The green crystals gave off enough light to let Percy see faint things. The voice belonging to a certain goddess filled the room.

"Perseus Jackson. Foolish of you to come here, are you going to beg me not to kill you?" The voice of Gaea spat venomously. Percy scowled.

"I know what you did earth goddess, how you turned Artemis on me. And you will pay with your life." The sound of harsh laughter filled the room. The form of a woman with green hair and mud-colored eyes came into view.

"If it is a fight you want Jackson I accept." Percy uncapped Riptide and held one of his new knives in his other hand and rushed the goddess of the earth.

SJFSJAFKKF LINE BREAK SNDIANFKFJSAF

Percy was only 7 meters away when a good sized chunk of earth flew into him and crushed him into one of the walls. He stood up and tried to charge again only to have the earth become mud and covering his feet before hardening causing him to fall on his face.

"Is this all you can do? Pathetic." Gaea sneered. The demigod tried to get out but kept failing. Gaea kept taunting him until she said one line.

"Perhaps I should just kill your useless mother and friends. Nobody liked you anyway." Percy was tired, he was tired of being weak, tired of being useless, angry at himself for not being able to overcome the goddess. Percy's eyes started to glow a harsh sea-green light. With a yell of rage the room shook as dirt fell from the ceiling and Gaea stumbled. Percy broke his feet out and charged at Gaea at inhuman speeds. The earth goddess tried to send another rock at him but he just cut it in half like butter. Gaea pulled out a sword in time to block the sword of the son of Poseidon.

HERRO!IMMALINEBREAK!

Gaea was amazed and scared at the show of power the demigod possessed. They kept exchanged strikes but Gaea was getting weaker. The power behind each strike was enough to fatally wound a god. Even though Gaea had landed hits on Percy the demigod didn't seem to notice, in fact the more wounds he attained, the harder he fought. Gaea had already acquired many wounds. The ichor coating her was enough prove.

Percy's sword was a whirlwind of strikes. He was still fighting hard but the wounds were starting to get to him. He flinched when Gaea landed a strike on Percy's arm. Gaea smirked as if she won. Her sword was plunged into Percy's stomach as he cried out in pain.

"It seems I have defeated you demigod." Percy gritted his teeth.

"N-not yet!" He gave one more effort as he yelled using all his remaining power, he pulled out Gaea's sword; much to the goddess shock and stabbed the goddess in the chest with Riptide as he used his knife to cut her throat. The earth goddess stumbled backwards, holding her neck. Pulling it back she seemed to just grasp the fact that she was fading. She looked up at Percy who was holding his stomach in pain, blood seeping through his fingers. She finally laid down and Percy watched as the goddess closed her eyes and dissolved into dirt. Suddenly, a green mist was absorbed into the knife Percy had somehow kept hold onto before Percy felt stronger, much stronger. Percy finally fell down onto the ground. His eyes closing as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Up on the Earth's surface…..

The gods stared interested onto the mortal news channel. A high scale earthquake had hit LA. Poseidon has already said that it wasn't his so the gods tried to figure out who did it.

A few minutes (well more like a lot) later….

Hades had just flashed into his throne, a pale look on his face. All the gods were still there and looked at the god of the Underworld in confusion.

"Brother what ails you?" Poseidon asked.

"It's about Gaea" The gods paled, something to do with the primordial earth goddess was not good.

"Someone has made her fade." The gods faces, if possible became paler. Gaea was one of the strongest Primordial. Something that could make her fade had to be immensely powerful.

"Was it Tartarus?" Hades shook his head.

"He has done it, but he says it was a demigod." The gods immediately broke into cries of protests of how it was impossible until Zeus silenced them.

"If Tartarus says it was a demigod we must find this person immediately!" Zeus ordered.

"Artemis, you and your hunters will find this person and if any of you find a powerful presence alert us immediately! Meeting adjourned!" Zeus said. The gods flashed out.

Down in Tartarus….

Percy woke up feeling sore and stiff. He looked down to find himself in a bed. Tartarus came into view.

"Ah the bane of Gaea is awake! You put on quite a show down there!" Percy groaned.

"Yeah….. It sucked." The primordial laughed. Percy looked at him.

"How long was I out?" The demigod asked.

"Only four hours." Percy stared at Tartarus before looking at the wall, wondering if something would work. The palace was made of stygian iron mixed with rock so he wondered if this would work. Tartarus stared at the demigod infront of him questioningly as he put his hand out. He was shocked when park of the wall came to his hand. Percy grinned.

"How did you do that?"

"The titans gave me a knife that can absorb the powers of immortals it slays." Tartarus stared wide-eyed at the knife.

"I want one" Tartarus complained. Percy laughed at the god's antics.

"Anyway, the gods are looking for you, they found out something made Gaea fade and I _may _have told them it was a demigod." Tartarus said sheepishly. Percy only grinned mischievously.

"Don't worry, I'm going to let them find me, and I'm going to make one Hades of an entrance." Percy said as he got out of the bed.

**(Stretches) I'm done! And don't forget to review, favorite and stuff. Don't forget to check this story**

** Finding Paradise By DeathGuardian24**

**I hoped I satisfied you and gudbai!**

**-Icy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter yet again. Sorry about the delay on uploads but I was in a completely different continent for the past 2 weeks. On the bright side I made this chapter longer than my other ones. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames are not.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCYJACKSON OR ANY OF IT'S RESPECTABLE CHARACTERS.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Icy**

Chapter 7

The hunters were in an extremely bad mood. Again. For the past three months they had been searching for the figure that had made Gaea fade. They hadn't even found a trace of power.

Percy Jackson was currently at his mother's house talking with his mom and step-brother Jordan. When Percy explained to his little brother about the gods he took it surprisingly well. Jordan was actually really excited that his brother was related to the powerful sea god. Percy had quickly labeled Jordan as the most energetic kid he's ever met. The demigod was in the middle of playing with his brother when Hades flashed in with a mischievous smirk written across his face.

"Is it time?" Percy asked. Hades nodded. With a quick goodbye to his mom and brother Hades flashed them away.

_The Olympian Throne Room_

Another council meeting was taking place. Which consisted of the usual arguing between the Olympians over petty topics until Zeus lazily threw his bolt in the middle of the room silencing the gods.

"Alright, Does anyone need to say anything?" Zeus said.

"Actually I do brother" Everyone turned to the god of the Underworld.

"I have found the person who made Gaea fade." The gods leaned forward in anticipation, the topic of the person making Gaea fade had become of interest of many gods. Artemis meanwhile was enraged that a _man_ found them before she did.

"Well, Who is he?" Zeus ordered; growing impatient. Hades just smirked.

Before the king of gods said anything else all the lights in the throne room went out except for the hearth which glowed softly alarming many gods as had their weapons out incase something tried to attack them.

Suddenly, tendrils of fire erupted from the hearth and circled into the middle of the room until there was a mini tornado of fire spun around in the middle. Zeus tried to shoot it with his master bolt but a wave of fire from the tornado knocked him out of his throne. The gods looked on with shock as the king of gods stumbled back into his throne. Poseidon shot tendrils of high-pressure water hoping to extinguish it but was shocked when the water he sent seemed to combine with the tornado as the firey orange-red cyclone of fire was now laced with tendrils of blue-green water. Hades solidified some shadows and shot them at the tornado but the cyclone seemed to absorb it just like the water. Finally the tornado expanded then blew outward; the force of the air pinning the gods to their seats then the throne room shook massively. Some gods looked at Poseidon in rage but were shocked when the god was stumbling around like everyone else. Finally, the shaking stopped. Dust clouds started to sink to the floor. The gods looked at the remaining cloud in the middle of the room. It settled down to reveal a hooded figure in a kneeling position.

The gods pointed their weapons at the figure as the person stood up. The gods shifted nervously. Anything that could take on the big three at one time and seemingly win must be incredibly powerful.

"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT US!" Zeus boomed, trying to look threatening.

The figure just stood there in a relaxed position and looked at the king of gods. Zeus raised his bolt, angry that this man didn't answer him.

"TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" The king of gods ordered angrily. The figure just shrugged.

"Na, I rather not" He replied simply. Zeus went red-faced with anger.

"You dare defy ME!" Zeus yelled before throwing his master bolt at the figure in the middle.

The gods looked at the man; expecting to see him to turn into ashes. What happened next shocked them, a lot.

The man ran at Zeus at seemingly inhuman speeds and ninja-dodged the master bolt before continuing to run at the king of gods. Zeus quickly got out a sword he kept as a back-up just incase he lost his bolt. Unfortunately for Zeus his arrogance had caused him to believe himself to be untouchable and not in need of it therefore he didn't practice with the sword much.

The gods watched as this man ran up to their king and disarmed him quickly. The gods knew that Zeus was inexperienced with the sword but the fight he put up was pretty pathetic considering he was disarmed in 12 seconds. The man had his sword at Zeus neck. He whispered in Zeus' ear.

"You have wronged me before, I recommend you don't cross me again."

"Who….are you?" The king of gods asked cautiously. The figure laughed.

"Who am I?" He mused.

"I'll give you a hint. You banished me 30 years ago." Some of the gods paled realizing who this is.

"Perseus?" Athena said.

Percy took his sword away from the neck of Zeus and stepped back into the middle with the gods looking at him fearfully.

Percy flipped his hood back. Even though Athena had already said his name the gods still gasped at the sight of the hero of Olympus because they thought it was impossible to escape Tartarus. The gods looked at Percy somewhat scared. They thought he might want to take revenge on them for what happened 30 years ago. They were all tense as his face was emotionless and his body language didn't say anything.

The son of Poseidon's face broke into a wide smile.

"What?! No welcome back hugs? I'm disappointed" All the gods let out their breath relieved. Hades, Hestia, and Poseidon smiled at him fondly from their thrones while Artemis face palmed, angry at herself. Percy had even told her he was going to fight Gaea and she could've just iris-messaged him.

"No way that runt could've defeated Gaea." Ares yelled suddenly while some others nodded in agreement. Percy smirked.

"Before I could not, but training with all the titans you threw in Tartarus kinda gives you a lot of tips and skill." All the god's mouths fell open. Then Zeus boomed.

"Then you are a threat! You must die!"

Zeus raised his bolt only to be blown back by sea-green energy. The Olympians turned to see a quite angry Poseidon.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY SON!" The sea god boomed. Zeus glared hard at his brother.

"He is a liability to Olympus; he could go against us. Therefore he must be destroyed!" The god of thunder yelled. Zeus raised his bolt again but tendrils of fire ripped the bolt from his hand. Zeus turned to yell at the person but saw an enraged Hestia. Zeus tried to glare at his older sister but shrunk back at her glare. Her eyes were no longer the welcoming, warm, and homey pits of fire but they were firey pools of anger and rage.

"You will not touch my champion or you will regret it _brother" _The goddess of the hearth spat. Zeus' face turned red with anger. He was right about to say something with shadows clamped his mouth shut.

"He is my champion as well. If you touch him you will make another enemy." Hades said before releasing his hold on Zeus' mouth. Zeus' mouth opened just a little before another goddess stood up.

"I am with my aunt and uncles father. Perseus is the best man left on earth and he would never go against us." The gods looked at Artemis shocked. She usually never went against her father and especially for a man. Apollo and Hermes stood up and voiced their opinions for backing up Percy. Other gods started to argue for Percy until most of the gods were shouting and not even when Zeus shot the ground with his bolt could he quite them down. The god of thunder gave in.

"FINE! I SHALL NOT KILL PERSEUS" Zeus gritted through his teeth. The gods quieted down.

"Swear it, swear it on the Styx" Poseidon growled.

Zeus growled. Poseidon glared at him.

"I swear on the Styx that I will not touch Perseus." Many gods leaned back; relieved and satisfied.

"But he could still go against us." Athena tried to reason earning many glares.

Percy growled.

"I swear on the Styx that I will not go against Olympus, geez I'm disappointed by you lack of faith." Thunder boomed in the distance signing the deal as Athena just glared at her rival's son but was glad that possibly the most powerful demigod ever is on their side.

"Nothing else to say? Meeting adjourned" Zeus quickly said before flashing out to nurse his hurt pride. The other gods flashed out until Artemis, Poseidon, Hestia, and Hades were left. All four approached him. Percy smiled at his friends and family which earned him smiles back. He snickered quietly when Poseidon glared Artemis; he must've found out. Percy decided to help Artemis.

"Dad, don't blame Arty, she had to do what she did." Poseidon raised an eyebrow at Percy while Artemis glared at him for calling her Arty. Percy explained everything while Poseidon listened closely. When he was done Poseidon nodded and turned to the moon goddess.

"I forgive you this time but don't EVER betray my son again." Artemis nodded warily. Poseidon smiled at Percy before disappearing in a flash of light. Percy's two patrons grinned at him.

"I haven't seen my brother so angry in a while" Hestia grinned.

"I still can't believe he said it. Maybe there is hope to save my brother from his pride." Hades said. Hades patted Percy on the back and Hestia hugged him before they both flashed out leaving Percy and Artemis alone….

**BWAHAHHAHAHA…. So… yeah. Random fact GO**

**A turtle's shell is made from the same material as our finger nails.**

**Also, I know this is random but this really irritates me for some reason. Have you ever read a fanfiction and they say Percy's eyes are emerald green. NO THEY'RE NOT! It says that they're SEA-GREEN. ** **THERE IS A PRETTY BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN EMERALD GREEN AND SEA-GREEN.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**-Icy**


End file.
